Atada
by Sweetonfire
Summary: El amor todo lo da, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta... El amor es una mierda. "Te amo" , dijo él, como hacía siempre que dormía en otros brazos. No lo podía culpar, así lo conocí, Edward no había cambiado, fui yo quien se aburrió. Él era un adicto al sexo, iba y venía, diferentes camas, diferentes brazos, sólo que al final del día… Pues, me amaba a mí.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

—Siento que te debo una disculpa.

No se trataba de pedir perdón, eso era fácil, un conjunto de palabras bien escogidas dichas en el momento indicado, por la persona indicada.

Alcé el rostro con la dignidad punzando el pecho, destrozando mis nervios y ahogando mis latidos. Entonces hablé.

—Siento que tardaras tanto en darte cuenta —lo miré, sus ojos verdes lucían acuosos, culpables, avergonzados, probablemente arrepentidos. Aún así no aparté mis ojos, era una cuestión de orgullo— Siento más aún que sea tarde.

Sus manos, esas enormes manos que conocía de memoria, las mismas que acunaban mi rostro día a día cuando el cielo acababa y también cuando llegaba el anochecer, intentaron repetir su rutina.

Oh, yo lo aparté.

Mi coraza era dura, tal y como él me conocía, tal cual le hacía creer.

—Isabella —empezó él, sus ojos, esas malditas pestañas espesas que solían dejarme sin aliento, estaban batiéndose, nerviosas, como yo como él…

No podía permitírselo, no le dejaría hacerme dudar.

—Anda, empieza otra vez, eres bueno en eso.

Un hilo cristalino se perdió por su mejilla, salado, estaba segura, conocía de memoria la sensación. Pero, este juego a dos bandos él no era el único culpable, lo conocí así y esperé a que cambiara.

¿Por qué lo culpaba ahora, si al principio fue mi error?

—Sabes, mejor no lo hagas, te ahorraré el esfuerzo.

—No es un esfuerzo.

—Tienes razón —mis maños empuñadas comenzaban a sudar en torno a mis muslos, di un vistazo a mi vestimenta ¡Que absurda!, vestido de seda, tacones a juego. Parecía más una fiesta de disfraces que un cumpleaños.

—De cualquier modo ya no lo quiero.

Sus cejas se alzaron y la preciosa corbata oscura salió expendida contra la pared cuando Edward se la quitó.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —ahora su voz se oía rota, bien por él. No se trataba de ser justos, sino de ser sincero y que él estuviera sufriendo no me hacía sentir feliz, pero al menos equilibraba un poco la ecuación.

—Mi regalo, ya no lo quiero.

—Bella…

—¡Estás usado! —mi voluntad, mi cordura, toda yo rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos— Ya no te quiero, no me sirves, no ahora ni después.

—¿Cómo… —dudó, como hacía siempre que mentía y en cada ocasión mi pecho dolía— No puedes, tú me amas.

Y ese fue el problema desde un principio, su infidelidad, su enfermedad. Lo conocí así ¿qué derecho tenía ahora de exigirle un cambio?, si después de todo él…

—Te amo —sus ojos tristes exigiendo una disculpa, su boca roja traicionando mi conciencia— Lo sabes, lo has sabido siempre.

Con intención de evitar golpearle, llevé una mano hasta mi rostro, borrando mis lágrimas, ocultándome de él, porque si no lo hacía, sabía lo que pasaría: repetiría su discurso, que me amaba, que era la única, que el resto no era más que rostros difusos, diferentes caras la misma acción, cuestión física, natural. «Animal», se apegaba más.

Al final del día, la respuesta era una, Edward no lo dejaría, ni por mí ni por nadie, por la sencilla razón de que no podía luchar contra si impulso.

Tampoco yo podía luchar contra los impulsos de mi corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer encuentro.**

—Vamos —insistió Alice, su cabello negro revuelto como de costumbre, a excepción de su flequillo, esa pequeña abominación azul eléctrico se mantenía impoluto —Lo que no te mata…

—Te enferma —la interrumpí, vaciando de un trago el contenido en mi copa, mientras ignoraba al barman que parecía disfrutar de más la forma en que me secaba los labios.

_Estúpido._

—De hecho, no, pero anda… Es sólo un bailecito —. Dijo esto batiendo sus pestañas y arrugando las esquinas de sus ojos azules, era bastante buena en ese papel de cachorro arrepentido y manipulador, lástima que yo estuviera vacunada contra sus mohines.

—Alice —empecé, descruzando mis pies en la banca en la que me había acomodado junto a la barra— No quiero.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo —se quejó, ahora podía ver claramente que ella se había enojado, algo que me parecía increíblemente injusto. Me había arrastrado hasta el pub a fuerza de artimañas y manipulaciones. Alice sabía que mañana tendría que madrugar.

«Trabajo», le llaman algunos. «Pérdida de tiempo», lo consideraba ella. Por supuesto, algunos tenemos que estar de pie siete horas para conseguir un salario decente, no todos contamos con un papá que cubre tus gastos y media beca en la universidad, o la simple posibilidad de estar en una universidad, si estamos con esas.

—Me duelen los pies —hablé entre dientes, no pretendía que el cantinero nos oyera, pero lo hizo de todos modos, en realidad él tuvo incluso el descaro de acomodar sus codos frente a mí, al otro lado de la barra, y descansar la cabeza en sus palmas.

Doblemente estúpido.

—Mañana se podrán mejor —no era verdad, aunque ¿qué le importaba a ella? Era viernes después de todo, todo el mundo sale los viernes por la noche y descansa al día siguiente, bueno, no todo el mundo, yo no lo hacía, me tocaría apertura al día siguiente, lo que traducido significaba que debía madrugar.

—No lo harán Alice, te acompañé, maldición, incluso acepté un Tequila. Mañana trabajo…

Ella rodó los ojos y se giró de cara a la pista, dándole la espalda al cantinero, era una buena oportunidad para ignorar al idiota, así que imité el gesto de ella, a sabiendas de que Alice lo hacía para evitar mirarme, pero bueno… Algo es algo.

—Voy a la pista —anunció, así nada más, sin darme tiempo a replicar y en efecto, dejándome completamente sola.

—Con amigas así, no veo que necesites enemigas.

Bueno, no tan sola.

Acomodé mi bolso y lo crucé por mi pecho, a continuación me bajé del taburete y salí de ahí.

Por suerte, el cantinero no me siguió.

El olor a humo escocía mis ojos y pese a que fumaba en ocasiones, no era lo mismo hacerlo a que te lanzaran la humareda en la cara, apestaba en realidad.

Continué caminando por el sitio atestado de gente, repleto de olor a sexo, mentiras y sudor. Las personas bailaban alocadas, empujándome, molestándome.

—¿Bailamos? —musitó alguien cercano a mi cuello, rozándome la cintura con sus sucias manos. Apresuré mi andar, los talones me dolían debido al trabajo, me había pasado las últimas siete hora de pie, pero aún estaba lejos de la puerta de salida.

Cuerpos húmedos se mecían contra mí. ¿Alice?, le había perdido la pista, de seguro se estaba liando ahora con algún rubio besucón.

—Que belleza —barbulló algún otro idiota, el alcohol podía hacer eso en las personas, quitarles el sentido común. Esta vez, prácticamente corrí hasta la salida.

No estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que me tenía tan humor, no es que yo fuera aburrida, quiero decir, salía a bailar, tomaba también, probablemente fuera eso. Es triste ser la única sobria en un grupo que se lo pasa en grande, pero también notas que, de hecho, se ríen de puras idioteces.

Llegué a la terraza del lugar, el cielo estaba negro, sin luna, sin estrellas, sólo oscuro… vacío. Cerré mis ojos impregnándome de la noche, sus colores, sus olores, los sonidos de ésta.

Una pareja jugueteando, una sirena sonando, y en el fondo, entre todos ellos.

Un hombre, se oía a un hombre llorar.

—No es tu problema —me dije a mí misma, pero eso no impidió a mis pies caminar, pese a que estaba segura de haber conseguido una ampolla en el izquierdo. Avancé hasta el borde, el rincón más oscuro, la esquina hacia el interior del Pub.

Una botella de cerveza rodó junto a mis pies a la velocidad de la luz, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado, aterrizó contra la pared y estalló en cientos de pedazos.

Recostado contra la pared del local, cabeza gacha y hombros temblorosos, un tipo lloraba, sus amplia espalda se encontraba encorvada y el cabello cobrizo apenas podía apreciarse debido a la falta luz, sólo lo reconocí porque le había visto antes.

Era el cantinero idiota.

NA: No sé qué decir, las palabras no son lo mío. Sin embargo, estoy más allá de la sorpresa, mil gracias por el tiempo que ocupan al darle una oportunidad a mis fanfic.


End file.
